The Long and Winding Road
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Sequel! Everyone has a dream, and their parents have problems! This is mainly about the kids of Ivy, Teddy, Cynthia, and Bailey! If you read the first one you'd know who that is! The first one is Abbey Road, so look over that first if you haven't. Please Read and Review! :):)
1. Chapter 1: Steve

Prudence Lennon's point of View-

My alarm went off. I growled and slammed my hand over the snooze. It is Friday. I was two weeks away from my summer vacation. I was two weeks away from being free from middle school for the rest of my life. I was two weeks away from trying to convince my parents to let me go to an acting school somewhere for high school. I doubted they'd let me go, but it was something I desperately wanted to do.

My alarm went off again in the five minutes I as lying there thinking about what exactly I'd have to say to my parents to fulfil my plans for my future. I turned the alarm off again and sat up just as my older brother Julian walked down the hall with his messy hair and his thick rimmed glasses that he hated heading for breakfast.

I didn't have time for breakfast really. I needed to get going so I could meet Parkin, and Michael at school. I put on a pair of old faded jeans and a t-shirt that my dad got a long time ago when he and his band, the Beatles, were in New York. I pulled on some chucks and I brushed my too long blond hair into a pony tail before I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs. I had to go through the kitchen to get out of the house, so I took a deep breath and just went. It was nerve wracking this time of day around this time in the school year. I had exams like crazy and my father was always expecting me to get top scores, even though I didn't care much about the classes or the learning part of school. I only cared about my friends there and my drama club.

"Morning Prudence." My father said without looking up from his newspaper. My father was John Lennon. The John Lennon, of the Beatles. He didn't do well in school as a kid, so he thought he'd live through me, that was my guess anyway. He never hounded Julian about his school work. Mum had only made him go to University for two semesters. He was free now and could do what he liked. I was stuck in middle school.

"Morning, Dad." I sighed as my mother handed me a muffin and a water bottle. I smiled at her and she kissed my head.

"Have a good day, Pru." She said before I hurried out the door. No one got a chance to say much else, which I as grateful for.

At the corner I met my best school friend, Layla. She looked happy about something, but I didn't have a clue what it was. I knew I'd find out soon though. Layla talked a lot when she was happy.

"Hey Layla." I said as she started to walk with me. "What's up?"

"Today is our last day of exams!" She exclaimed. "Now maybe my dad will leave me alone." She laughed at herself and I rolled my eyes.

"Mine doesn't shut up about them." I mumbled, "I just barely made it out with breakfast this morning." I knew that was a bit of a lie, but Layla didn't.

"I didn't." Layla said with a rough sigh, "I got a lecture at breakfast. Dad went on and on about getting good grades so I can grow up and do something practical and normal." Her green eyes rolled back and I laughed.

"I can hear him now," I said still giggling, "Layla Clapton, you have to get perfect scores on your exams so you can be a lawyer and a Doctor so you can be normal and not always be in the spot light like you've grown up!" Layla shoved me and tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." She giggled.

"You know being a fashion model isn't normal at all, right?" I asked, wondering how she was planning to tell her dad what she wanted to be. We were both in the same boat, only mine was just a bit more of a problem than her's was.

"I know, but I don't care what he wants me to be." She huffed as we reached our middle school. "He'll get over it I guess."

I smirked, "But what if he doesn't?" I said with a serious expression, "What if he has a massive heart attack when he finds out? What if your news is so devastating to him that he goes into a life long coma!? Then you'll spend the rest of your life regretting your decision to follow in your mother's footsteps!" I said, finishing dramatically. Layla just looked at me unamused.

"I hope you get to go to that stupid acting school." She mumbled. I didn't know if she meant that as some kind of come back or if she thought I was good at being dramatic, which was my daily goal. I laughed as she turned around and went on walking. I followed her and found Michael and Parkin sitting on the front steps waiting for us.

"Hi Layla." Parkin said smiling. I knew he had the hots for her. It was really funny to watch him stumble over himself, but it was really sad because I knew I couldn't help him without giving him away to her.

Parkin Starkey was one of my best friends. He was the oldest son of Ringo Starr. Michael McCartney is Paul McCartney's, my dad's best friend, only son. His older sister Joey was best friends with my brother Julian. Confusing I know, it only get's worse from here.

"Oh hi Parkin." Layla responded quickly, "I have to go. Can't be late for class. I'll see you at lunch, Pru." She hurried away and I sighed. Parkin looked at bit down that she'd leave so quickly.

"You'll see her at lunch, Starkey." I sighed, "But she is right. We have classes to get to, let's move it people!" Michael laughed at me and the two boys walked on either side of me as we walked into the school building.

All day my classes were today were exams. By the time lunch hit, my brain was throbbing. I was sitting at a lunch table with a tray off food in front of me and Michael sitting next to me. Parkin and Layla were sitting side by side on the other side of the table.

"So how did your Maths exam go today?" Michael asked Parkin. The conversation went on almost like this and it only made my brain hurt more.

"OK!" I said quickly, "I swear my head is going to fall off if you two keep talking about exams. I have more classes after this. I need my head on thank you very much." I was dead serious, but they all laughed at me.

"Calm down, Prudence." Layla giggled, "We won't talk about it."

"Yea we'll only go to the next topic of conversation," Parkin said smirking. Michael caught in and nodded.

"Yep," Layla agreed. Michael was the only one who had the nerve to ask me about him. Him being the only boy I'd ever liked, and the only one I was constantly 'getting over' and then falling for him all over again when he walked into the room.

"We'll only ask you about Dhani." Michael snickered. He had Paul's face, and I swear he looked more like Paul the Paul himself sometimes.

"I haven't seen him since before exams. He is in high school now, and he has his own group of friends." I shrugged.

"Yes, but we're half his group or friends. Lily's friends are the other half." Parkin pointed out as he took a bite of the cheeseburger he's smuggled into the school.

"He's still busy with his school work." I mumbled, feeling my face getting warm.

The twins, Dhani and Lily Harrison were the oldest of George Harrison's three children. We'd all known each other forever and I'd had a crush on Dhani for an equal amount of time. They were both finishing their freshman year of high school this year.

"Do you think he cares about his grades?" Parkin asked scrunching his nose up. Michael shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Joey said that Julian told her that Dhani said that Uncle George said he'd buy him a car when he turned 16 if he got high scores on his exams this year." I said, frowning at my own confusing words. Layla gasped.

"No fair!" She complained, "My dad said I had to work for my own car when I turned 16." I laughed.

"Relax, Fashionista," I laughed, "You've got a bit of time to save. You're only 14." She made a somewhat prissy face at me and I giggled.

"Besides, Dhani can just drive us around in his fancy new car until we can get our licenses and our own cars." Michael said smirking.

"Oh and we all know that the pampered baby McCartney will have to work so very hard for his shiny red mustang." Parkin said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Joey is the one with the mustang, and she had to help pay for that." Michael protested. I shoved his shoulder as the bell rang. I sighed and got up.

"Well I'm off to lose my head. If you ever happen to see it rolling around the halls later, locate my body." I sighed gathering my things, "I'm sure it won't be too far behind."

"Will do." Michael played along while the other two laughed. I thanked him and walked off to my next exam.

By the end of the day, my head was not rolling down the hall, but I was having a major migraine, and I couldn't wait to get home. I didn't have to talk about eams or scores until the results came next week on Friday.

I met Julian outside in his beat up old Volkswagen Beetle that he bought and fixed himself.

"Hey little Sis!" He said ruffling my hair, "How was your day?" I scowled at him and he smirked.

"It was fine, but all that thinking is causing my head to explode a little bit." I said rubbing my temples. Julian laughed and got behind the wheel of his car. I got in the passenger seat as Layla ran up.

"Hey Jules can you give me a ride?" She asked through my window, which was stuck in the down position at the moment. Julian nodded and Layla climbed in the back.

"Where are you headed?" Julian asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Your place." She said, which surprised me until I remembered we'd planned this on Monday. Julian didn't ask questions and drove us home. Only at home, I wasn't expecting certain people to be there.

"Hey!" Teddy, Uncle George's wife and my Aunt in a way, greeted us as we walked inside.

"Hi!" I said smiling, knowing that meant Lily was around here somewhere. I was about to ask for her when the kitchen door swung open and Vera, the youngest Harrison came running in screaming at the top of her lungs. Layla giggled as the door opened again to find Dhani chasing his little sister. Only I wasn't laughing. I was staring at him. Dhani looked just like George, with his dark brown mop top hair and his dark brown eyes. He was tall and he was just about the sweetest boy I'd ever known. He grabbed Vera and she shrieked as he turned her upside down and tickled her mercilessly.

"Ahaha! I have caught you, little girl!" He said in a villainous voice just before he looked up and saw us. Julian was laughing at him and Layla was watching me watch him. Dhani quickly put Vera right side up and on the floor. "Oh hey Prudence." He said waving. I smiled, not realizing he hadn't greeted Layla, who was just about the prettiest girl I knew, or Julian, who was close to one of Dhani's best mates.

"Hi Dhani." I said shyly, "It's been a while." He walked up rather quickly and gave me an unexpected hug. I giggled and hugged him back.

"It has!" He agreed, "Sorry about that. HOw was your day?"

I was in heaven. This was perfect. Dhani was talking to me, which happens quite a lot of the time, but it had been nearly two weeks since I'd seen him. FOr two people who'd spent nearly every day together that was nearly a lifetime. That's when I realized I'd never responded to him.

My perfectly heavenly thoughts came crashing down and the red blush covered my face. Dhani looked a bit confused, but I was mortified.

Thankfully, Lalya jumped in. "Well, Pru and I have somethings we need to do up in her room!" She said awkwardly, "We'll see you later, Dhani!"

I looked at my feet and followed Layla out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom, humiliated and totally deflated.

Things could only get better from there I guessed as we walked into my bedroom and shut the door. A terrible day had gone from annoying, to bad, to worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Dave

Joey's POV

I woke up on a sunny Friday, and thought it was gonna be the best day ever. Boy was I wrong. I was going to finish my first year of college! I was gonna graduate! But we got a last minute assignment that counted as 75% of my grade. "Alright- I want all of you to research your heritage. Go as far back as you can." Mr. Sutcliffe said, "And don't forget! At the end of the year I'm moving to the local high school. And enjoy your weekend." He dismissed the class, and everyone started to leave.

"Joey! Wait, I need a word with you." He said.

"Yeah?" I huffed.

"Listen, I know you were adopted, but I think if you do your adopted parents it'll work fine." He said, "And, My wife Astrid and I are going to the Lennon's for dinner, I knew your John and your Dad before he was... Well your Dad!" he said. He chuckled, and dismissed me.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I hope you like Chili!" I chuckled, and picked up my bag. I walked out to my car, and drove to the middle school to pick up Michael, and Parkin. When I pulled up I saw Parkin listening to Michael talk while drawing a picture. I honked the horn. Parkin jumped as Michael just laughed, and pulled him over to the car. They climbed in the car, and continued their conversation.

"Look man, I could care less what you think about her," Parkin said looking out the window, and back to the drawing.

"I'm just saying! She seems like she's... snooty." Michael added.

"Who?" I asked.

"Layla Clapton, she's Eric, and Pattie Clapton's only daughter." Michael said with a venomous voice.

"What do you have against her?" Parkin asked.

"Just that she always stole my lunch money when we were 5." He said.

"Wait- wait-wait! You got bullied by a girl?!" I asked. Parkin snickered.

"Yeah! And he hasn't ever forgotten it!" Parkin laughed, and put his notebook back in his bag.

"So, where am I taking you?" I asked Parkin.

"Just take me home, and then Bridget will need you to take her to the Lennon's." He said. I nodded, and drove up to their mansion, and let him out. He ran inside, and Bridget ran out, and to the car.

"Hi, Can I-"

"Get a ride? I was counting on it!" I said as she plopped an armful of clothes in bags in the backseat.

"Thanks, I need to get these to Prudence, and you of course!" She smiled from the front seat. I soon pulled into the Lennon's driveway, and Bridget rushed in. I walked in, and watched Bridget scurry up the stairs.

Bridget's POV

I ran up the stairs with my arms full of clothes, and ran right into Prudence's room. She was talking to Layla.

"Knock Knock!" I said as I walked in the room, "I've got pretty items!" I said putting the clothes on the bed. Prudence picked up some of them, and walked into her bathroom.

"So," She said from behind the door, "I was talking to Dhani after like 2 weeks..." She started.

"Yeah? How'd that go?" I asked setting out the other dresses.

"She bombed." Layla said from the desk.

"What?!" I Said, "It's been 2 weeks, I'd think you could do that without bombing! You've always known him!" I groaned, and flopped on the bed.

"I know!" She said, she came out of the bathroom with a yellow dress on. It was rather simple, knee-length, and had a tie around it.

"Ooh!" I said, "That's exactly how I thought it would look on you!" I said, I tossed her a small blue dress, "Next!" I said. Prudence held it up in front of herself, and looked at Bridget.

"It's beautiful- but I'm not nearly that small!" She said with wide eyes.

"Layla!" I asked, "You look about that size, you wanna give it a go?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Come on, Layla! My brother would probably love to see you in it!" She immediately shot up out of her seat, and ran into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, and looked at us.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's nice. Sorry, but my brother isn't here." I said. She scowled.

"You know I don't like dresses!" She said. She walked back into the bathroom, and changed back into her original outfit. I had sat down when Joey came bursting into the room.

"So, not that I don't love Frankowitz or anything dramatic like that, but my history teacher gave us an assignment that counts for more than half our grade and its to research our heritage!" Joey groaned. She sat down and looked at us.

"Should I try to find my real parents? Or should I research Paul's family?" She asked.

"I think you should find out if it would hurt Paul," Prudence said, she walked into the bathroom to change back into her original outfit.

"I know, but I'm kinda embarrassed to ask him, I dunno... I'll worry about that later. How's the designing gig going?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Well, I didn't get the job, they only hire 18 year olds, and higher..." I frowned, and sat down, "They did however, buy some of my designs!" I smiled a bit at that.

"Remember, everybody's coming here for dinner tonight!" Prudence brought up.

"Oh yeah! And Mr. Sutcliffe is coming over. He's apparently good friends with our dads." Joey said she shrugged, and looked at the car keys in her hand, "Anyway! See all you guys tonight." She started, "You wanna ride home?" She asked me. I nodded, and got up.

"You can hold on to those!" I said pointing to the dresses on her bed.

"Ok, thanks." Prudence said, she looked rather far away in thought. I bid farewell to Layla, and walked down the stairs to Joey's car. She climbed in, and she drove me back home. Upon my arrival I saw Parkin running around the front lawn with Jeremy, and Maggie. The twins were almost 6, and very cute. I got out of the car, and said goodbye to Joey as she drove away. As I walked up to the front door I saw them overtake Parkin.

"Bridget!" He called, "Please, HELP!" He shouted, "HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY!" He sang.

"HELP! NOT JUST ANYBODY!" The twins shouted in unison. They got up, and ran over to me leaving Parkin just laying there as a pile on the ground.

"Bridget, can you get us some juice?" Maggie asked. She pleaded.

"Sure, come on," I said opening the door, and leaving Parkin outside. This was gonna be an interesting night at the Lennon's.

* * *

Hello! Shortyblackwell here! This is Chapter Two, I want to say thanks to ECC309! Please Review! :^{D


	3. Chapter 3: Steve

Lily's POV-

"So who's coming again?" I asked scrunching my nose up as I helped Uncle John set the dining room table for everyone. He was rather giddy, and it had been a while since he looked so excited.

"Stuart Sutcliffe." He said smiling. "He used to be in the Beatles until he decided to settle down and marry his girlfriend Astrid."

"Sutcliffe." I said slowly, "Where have I heard that name before?" I asked putting down the last fork.

"He's going to be teaching at your high school next year for History." John said. I remembered now. I remembered telling my dad and he got over excited.

"Oh yeah!" I said nodding. John nodded back and smiled as Dhani walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, is Pru still upstairs in her room?" He asked, looking more at the floor. He wasn't allowed in Prudence's bedroom after John found him lying next to her on her bed one afternoon. It wasn't anything serious. They were literally half off the bed, clothes fully on and the blankets were underneath them. John still didn't like it and banned all boys from Prudence's room, or the hallway in front of her room, which was difficult since Julian's room was pasted Prudence's.

"Yeah I think so." I said smirking at him, "Why?"

"I just wanted to ask her something is all." He said shrugging. I giggled at him and John glared slightly.

"Well you can't go up there." He said seriously. Dhani rolled his eyes.

"You've reminded me so much, how could I ever forget?" He asked with a huff. "We weren't even doing anything..." He mumbled walking away. I laughed at him, though I feel slightly bad for him. I knew how he felt about her. The poor guy had been head over heals for Prudence since he was old enough to know the difference between boys and girls.

"You know, I think you're over reacting a little." I said to John. John only shrugged and walked out of the room. I decided I better see if I could try and make my brother a little bit happier. I ran upstairs to Prudence's bedroom, only to find her walking out of her room with Layla. They were laughing and I knew I'd missed something. I shook it off and smiled, "Dhani is looking for you, Pru." I said, hoping she didn't freak out on me. She didn't, but she seemed to be holding it back. She nodded.

"OK, thanks, Wily." She said before she ran down the stairs faster than I'd ever seen her run before. Layla laughed at her and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good thing she's pretty..." I mumbled. Layla's eyes rolled.

"She's completely loco for that boy." She replied. I laughed and we walked back downstairs. The Starkey's and the McCartney's had showed up. Bridget was jabbering about something to Julian and he looked rather amused my whatever she was saying. Parkin had found Michael and they were talking about some guitar chords, judging by their hand gestures. That's where Layla headed off to. She started talking to Parkin, and Michael looked a bit annoyed by her appearance. Jeremy and Maggie, the little Starkey twins were playing with Vera while Joey sort of watched them. She looked bothered by something, so I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey," She said with a sigh. "What's up?" I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Not much." I replied, "You OK?" Joey dramatically collapsed onto my shoulder.

"No!" She moaned. I laughed and patted her head.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked petting her shoulder lightly. I was trying not to giggle.

"Mr. Sutcliffe gave my History class a final assignment to write a report on our heritage." She said sitting up, looking seriously worried. I was confused for a minute, until I remembered that Joey had been adopted.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, very curious.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did Paul say?" I asked her, hoping I could help her in some way.

"I haven't told him yet." Joey said shyly. I sighed and tried to think of something to say to her.

"Well maybe you should." I shrugged. Joey brushed her hair back and sighed.

"I'm just scared of hurting his feelings." She said, clearly worried about this, "What if I tell him about it and he gets hurt?"

"Joey, just tell him about the assignment and ask him what he thinks you should do with it." I said shrugging. Joey nodded and seemed to be thinking about it."But what if I find my real parents?" She sounded truly frightened by this possibility.

"What if they're terrible people? What if I don't like what they are? What if they want me back?" She looked at me suddenly wide eyed.

"Joey it'll be fine!" I said reassuringly, "Before you talk to Paul you need to decide what you want to do first." Joey nodded and sighed again. Suddenly Vera ran up squealing. She climbed over me behind the couch and curled up.

"Hide me!" She whimpered. I frowned and Joey laughed.

"What's going on?" I giggled.

"Daddy and Uncle Paul are trying to eat me!" She squeaked. I looked around and I saw Dad and Paul snickering as they tip toed into the living room.

"Vera?" Dad asked giggling, "Where are you?"

Vera gasped and grabbed the back of my shirt. I rolled my eyes and Joey stood up. Vera was exposed and Paul gasped and pointed to her. She squealed and tried to get away, but Dad was too quick. He grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"I have caught you!" He said before he blew on her stomach. Vera screamed and laughed loudly, while Paul watched, rather amused.

"No, Daddy!" Vera squealed. I laughed at them and stood up as the doorbell rang. Dad froze and he put Vera down. John ran in and answered the door.

"Stu!" He said happily. All us kids lined up like the Von Trapps and waited to meet this guy. Julian and Joey knew him already, because he'd been their history teacher, but the rest of us didn't have a clue who he was.

"Hello Johnny!" Stu said hugging John. Cynthia walked in, with Ivy, Bailey, and Mum trailing behind her. "And Cyn!" Stu hugged Cynthia and she smiled at him.

"Come on inside!" John said pulling Stu in. A tall pretty woman followed him inside with a cute little blond girl with her hair in pig tails.

"Right, you remember Astrid, Johnny?" He asked smiling. John nodded and smiled.

"And who's this little cutie?" Paul asked approaching. He got a hug from Stu as well.

"This is our little girl, Beth!" Astrid said smiling.

"Well aren't you adorable!" Paul said smiling at little Beth. I suddenly had a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see my dad was smiling like a giddy school boy. I snickered at him and he kissed the side of my head.

"Right, but you fellas have some kids to explain, so start now! You have exactly one minute." Stu said jokingly. John laughed as he walked over to us.

"Right, Well mine are Julian, age 20, and Prudence, age 14!" John said dragging Julian and Prudence forward. Julian waved, even though he already knew Stu, and I saw Prudence's cheek go a bit pink.

"Good to know ya!" Stu said clapping Julian on the shoulder.

Paul came next. He pulled up Joey and Michael, smirking, "I've got Joey, who is 19 and Michael who is 14!" Stuart smiled and nodded as Bailey walked up to Paul, "Oh and my lovely wife, Bailey!" He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Stuart shook her hand and she started to talk to Astrid.

"Who's next then?" Stu asked looking excited and happy. Dad cleared his throat and Stu looked at him. His smile grew a bit, "Ah little Georgie Porgie! What has your lovely family grown into, hmm?"

"Well first off, there's Teddy, my wife." Dad pointed to Mum, who was trying to comb through Vera's messed up hair. "And that's my youngest Vera she's got. Vera just turned four. And then I have the twins Dhani and Lily." He pointed to Dhani and then to me, who he still had his arms wrapped around, contentedly. "And they are 15."

"Twins!" Stu said looking impressed. "And I'm guessing the rest of you kids all belong to Richie?" Dad nodded and Ringo walked up. He didn't seem as at ease with Stu as the others.

"Right! Good to see you, Stu!" he said shaking hands with him, "And the rest are mine! Ivy my wife is Teddy's sister. And my oldest is Bridget, who is 16, Parkin who is 14, my own pair of twins, Maggie and Jeremy who are 6!"

"So hang on," Stu said counting us all, "There are 12 of you kids here...Who're you?" He pointed to Layla, who was standing awkwardly to the side. She laughed.

"I was just leaving!" She quipped. "I belong to Eric Clapton. I just happen to Be Prudence's best mate." She headed for the door, "It was nice to meet you though."

"Bye Layla!" Prudence said quickly as Layla waved to her and left.

"Right, so who's hungry?" Cynthia said changing the subject.

Vera raised her hand and started jumping up and down. Dad laughed at her and scooped her up before we all filed into the dining room.

We all had some tasty chili and Stu talked about a lot of things that happened after the Beatles and how his life is going as a history teacher.

Afterward, a few of us kids were in the basement, which Prudence and Julian had turned into a sort of game room for all us kids, and we were just sitting around doing nothing.

It was Bridget, Prudence, Dhani, Joey, and I all sitting on the couch and on the floor. Dhani had a guitar in his lap as he sat on the couch. He was writing a little tune while Prudence sat next to him watching him and humming along. Bridget was sitting in the floor in front of me while I braided her long dark hair for her. Joey was talking to me and Bridget.

"So, what are our plans this weekend?" She asked looking at us all. Bridget shrugged.

"I dunno, we could go to the fair. It's here until Monday afternoon." She suggested. I grinned.

"That sounds fun!" I said, "I'm in. Dhani you wanna go?" Dhani looked at me, blushing. I started to ask him why, but then I realized that he and Prudence had been having a moment and she was just as red as him. I smirked at him and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, I have plans this weekend." His eyes flicked to Prudence.

"What are they?" Bridget asked, not even noticing my brother's nervousness.

"We were planning to go see a movie." Prudence said casually. I stopped and looked at Dhani. He'd gone back to his guitar playing.

"Like...on a date?" Joey asked slowly. Dhani's notebook fell in the floor and his guitar strings made a strange noise as he looked up again. Prudence was blushing again and I laughed.

"Awe, Dhani!" I giggled, "That's so cute!" Dhani glared at me and Prudence laughed. She ruffled his hair and stood up.

"I should go and see if Mum needs help cleaning up." She kissed Dhani's cheek quickly and ran upstairs.

"Awe!" Bridget giggled. Dhani threw his pen at her and she laughed, "I'm only teasing you."

"Right!" Joey said laughing.

"Yeah, it's about time." I said shaking my head as I finished Bridget's hair, "You were driving me mad."

Dhani stuck his tongue out at me and stood up, "Whatever. I'm going to go and see when Dad wants to leave." He walked away, embarrased.

"Poor guy..." Joey sighed, "But he is right about one thing. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Bridget agreed, "Let's go see what's going on upstairs."

I nodded and we all walked upstairs to find Stu leaving with Astrid and little Beth. We had to say goodbye to them and onec they were gone, Dad decided it was time to go home, since Vera was curled up in his lap, sound asleep.

We wished goodbye to the others, and I happened to catch Dhani giving Prudence a kiss goodnight, before we went home. I was actually very tired, so I went to mine and Dhani's bedroom. I fell asleep quickly, falling into dreams of summer holidays. I could almost taste it.


	4. Chapter 4: Dave

Chapter 4 Bridget's POV

We pulled into the Lennon's driveway, and I prepared to be smacked with noise, and 'How are you's, and hugs. We went to the Lennon's every third Friday. It was usually chili, but every once in a while it changed. As we got out of the car the McCartney's pulled in the driveway as well. I walked up to the door, and saw Julian on the porch. I greeted him, and we began to talk about Ice Cream.

"I'm serious," Julian said, "Blueberry Lemon is the best flavor!" He argued.

"I doubt your taste...in everything." I said looking at his brown shoes, dress pants, and leather jacket combo. He looked at me with fake hurt on his face, and pulled me into a hug. He burrowed his face in her shoulder, and, being much taller than I, picked me up, and spun around.

"Keep your distance." Dad said walking by, and into the house with Mum, Maggie, and Jeremy in tow. Julian scoffed, and put me down just as Parkin, and Michael walked by making kissy noises at us. Julian chuckled, and opened the door for me.

"Oh! Julian!" Parkin said walking in the house right before I did. Julian sighed, and we both walked inside.

Parkin's POV

I turned to Michael, and was telling him about a guitar chord when everybody started to huddle around the door

"Hey Johnny!" Stu said walking in. We were all introduced one by one, and put with the appropriate families. Unfortunately Layla left, and we all had to sit down to eat. I was put at the kids table along with Prudence, and Michael. I was stuck between Vera, and Beth. Beth was a quiet little girl until Vera got her to open up. Now they decide to talk through my head. In one ear out the other. Prudence thought it was funny. Michael thought it was funny. Basically everyone thought it was funny- except me.

"DO YOU LIKE YELLOW!?" Vera yelled.

"NO! I LIKE BLUE!" Beth yelled back.

"HOW ABOUT-" She started.

"How about I swap places with you?" I asked to her.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO SIT NEXT TO ME!" She shouted. I sighed.

"I can! I just have to sit between you and Prudy!" I answered. She gasped.

"NO! I want Prudy net to me!" She said suddenly grabbing Prudence's hand. Prudence was surprised, and dropped her spoon, causing everyone to look over.

"Everyone ok?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, Parkin just spoke forbidden words." Vera answered.

"Like what?" Mom piped up.

"He said he wanted to get in between me and Prudy!" She said keeping her eyes on me.

"OH! That's just Vera... Well, Vera!" George said. Vera huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Vera, do you want to go do a puzzle?" Michael asked. Vera immediately piped up.

"I'D LOVE TO!" She jumped up, and ran into the other room with Michael.

"So," Maggie started, "How're you?" She asked Beth.

"I'm ok..." She said like she was suspicious of the question.

"Jer-Bear?" Maggie asked Jeremy.

"What Mag?" He replied. They had cute little pet names for each other.

"Why don't you ask Beth something?"

"I don't want to..." He said. Maggie frowned, and looked at her lap.

"Are you sure?" She asked,

"Yeah..." He paused to think, "Pretty sure." He finally said. I chuckled at them and finished up my chili. I stood up, and took my bowl to the kitchen and walked out to the porch. As I sat down I reached into my pocket to pull out my lighter but was interrupted by Layla.

"Hi," She said timidly, "May I join you?" She asked. I nodded slightly.

"What's a lovely lady like yourself doing out here this late at night?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess it could be Mum out working late... or my brothers being annoying...or me trying to avoid Dad..." She said. I nodded, and started messing with my lighter. She and I just sat there in silence for a while.

"Hey-" I finally shattered the silence, "Doooo-" I had such courage- now I'm crashing and burning, "Doo-" I tried again.

"Hold on Parkin," She said, "Do you want to go to the Fair with me?" She asked, "I mean it's ok if you don't I was just-"

"I was about to say that..." I said, "And you had to ask me out!" I laughed.

"Oh, oh, geeze, I'm always doing that! Let me try again!" She made a face.

"No! No! It's already done! TOO LATE!" I said dramatically.

"WAIT!" She said, "I just want one redo!" She whined. "FINE! But only if you'll go to the fair with me!" I said. Layla scrunched up her nose, and giggled.

"Oh Parkin, I thought you'd never ask!" She cried dramatically as she threw her arm over her face. I laughed and leaned against the porch railing. She leaned next to me with a smile.

"But you really wanna go with me?"

"Well," I started, "Yeah, why not?" I chuckled.

"LAYLA!" Someone called. It was male, so there was no guessing who it was.

"That's Dad!" She jumped up, "Well, Mr. Starkey, I will see you in," She looked at her watch, "21 hours!" She said. I waved, and she ran back to her house.

"Parkin." Bridget said, "Parkin, Parkin, Parkin," She said walking out to the porch, "Did you just let a girl ask you out?"

"Uh, yeah," I frowned, "What does that matter?"

"You are supposed to ask her out!" She yelled whacking my head.

"OW! Geeze!" I said, "Look! I got a date with her! What does it matter whether I ask her, or she asks me?!" I stood up, and grabbed her hand before she could smack me again.

"Well! That's just how it goes!" She said back hitting me with the other hand.

"Not abusive are you?" I asked. I was about to say something snarky to her when I heard Dad.

"Starkey's! Time to go!" He shouted to us all. I sighed, and we all went home. Soon I would be at the Fair with Layla.


	5. Chapter 5: Steve

Dhani's POV-

I pulled a clean shirt over my head. My hair had gotten all messed up and I scowled as Vera ran into the room. She was crying and I wasn't really sure why. She climbed up on my bed and crawled under the covers, sobbing. I combed back my hair and pulled on some socks as I hopped over to my bed. I sat down and pulled on my shoes before pulling the blankets on my bed back to see Vera's cute little face with wet stains on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling her out from under my blankets. I forget sometimes that she was my little sister. She buried her face into her hands and cried some more. Suddenly dad entered the room as I pulled her into my lap. "What's wrong with her?" I asked him, standing up and carrying her as I picked up my jacket. Dad sighed and started to take her out of my arms. She refused to go to him, so I took a wild guess and figured she was crying because of him.

"She was asking me a million questions and I yelled at her," He sighed, "I'm sorry, Vera." He said stepping closer. I chuckled and handed her to him. She didn't like that and cried a bit more.

"C'mon Vera, stop that." I said with a scowl, "You're 4 years old! Four year olds don't cry like babies." She instantly stopped and glared at me.

"I am _not_ a baby." She insisted. Dad smirked before he walked out of the room with her. I walked to the living room put on my jacket. "Well then little miss not a baby, I have to go, can I have a kiss goodbye?" Vera sighed and gave me a kiss from Dad's arms and I smiled.

"Are you going to see Prudy?" Vera asked with a sniffle. I ruffled her blond curls and nodded.

"Yep." I said, "I'll see you later, OK?" Vera nodded and Dad ruffled my hair, messing it up. I scowled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Have fun with Prudence." He said before he carried Vera away. I was off to the movie theater. Prudence was meeting me there and then we'd go from there. I felt awkward as I walked all alone. I'd asked Prudence to the movies, but I didn't know if she understood that I'd asked her on a date. I didn't know how to act around her anymore, and even though I tried hard to keep it back, I was always so nervous. What if she didn't want to go on a date with me? I guess she seemed OK with the idea when Joey asked about it at the Lennon's yesterday, but I couldn't really remember her reaction. She had kissed my cheek though. And she didn't seem to put out when I kissed her goodnight last night. Of course it wasn't anything serious, just a little peck. I was too shy to be so bold as to actually kiss her.

Before I realized it, I had arrived at the theater and Prudence had found me. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey Dhaners!" She said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled, "Dad said we could stay out until 11:00 tonight." I took her hand and nodded.

"That's fantastic!" I said happily. I knew John was a bit hard on the guys that took Prudence out. He never let her stay out later than 10:00; 10:30 in weekends.

"He says he trusts you a tiny bit more than the other guys around here." Prudence said looking at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I bought us some tickets. I, obviously, bought tickets for the scariest movie in the theater before Prudence noticed. I bought popcorn and a soda to share, and I bought Prudence some gummy bears before we went to sit down.

"So what are we seeing again?" Prudence asked opening her gummy bears loudly. I smirked.

"Toolbox Murders." I said waggling his eyebrows. Prudence's eyes got wide. "Bit by bit...by bit he carved a nightmare!" I said poking her. Prudence squeaked and moved away from me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"We're seeming a horror film?" She asked, looking worried. The lights dimmed and I put my arm around her.

"Don't worry, Prudy!" I said before I kissed her cheek, "I'll keep you safe!" Prudence sighed as the movie started rolling. I knew she'd be scared out of her mind when the movie was over, but it's not like I was gonna make her walk home alone.

There were several occasions when Prudence got too scared and hid her face, but she was too interested to actually look away for too long. DI knew I'd have fun teasing her about it.

When the credits rolled and the lights came back on I looked at Prudence. She looked back at me. I noticed she was holding onto the arms of her chair so tight that her knuckles had turned white. I laughed at her and stood up. "It's just a movie Pru..." I said as she followed me. I threw the empty popcorn bag and the empty soda in the trash as she grabbed my arm tightly.

"So?" She asked sounding genuinely scared. "There are still murderers out there. I wish you wouldn't pick movies where these things could actually happen. I would have been fine if it was aliens or monsters. Then I could at least reassure myself that it's not real." I looked at her and she scrunched up her nose. I put my arm around her shoulders and held her close to me as we exited the theater. It was dark out, but it wasn't 11:00 yet.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe and sound." I said before I kissed the top of her head. She put her arm around my waist and giggled.

"I'm not sure how much you'll help, but..." She trailed off and rolled her eyes. I scoffed and shoved her away from me lightly. She got wide eyed suddenly and scrambled back, clinging to me.

"OK, Pru, I get it you're scared, but it's just a movie and it wasn't _that_ scary." I said with a sigh. Maybe she was just doing this to stay close to me. Prudence looked up at me as the thought reached my brain and I smiled. I rubbed her shoulder, "Really, though, if there was murderer out there trying to kill you, I'd save you."

"Daw, you're just saying that!" She said blushing. I laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe." I sighed looking at my watch, "It's only 10:00, whatcha wanna do for an hour?" Prudence sighed and shrugged.

"We could make out somewhere..." Prudence mumbled. I wasn't sure I heard her right and frowned.

"What?" I asked her. She cleared her throat.

"What? Nothing, I'm kinda hungry. We can go to Tasha's." Prudence said quickly. I shrugged, and we walked to Tasha's. We sat at our normal table and I drank a coffee while she drank a tea and ate a banana nut muffin. We talked like usual, but I kept finding myself staring at her. She noticed, but she didn't say anything to me until we were getting ready to leave.

"C'mon then Loverboy." She said pulling my up from my seat, "It's almost 11:00, and if I'm late Dad is going to have a duck."

Despite my blushing I had to comment, "That'd be fun to see." I quipped. Prudence laughed and we held hands as I walked her home. We giggled and talked some more as we walked and I tried to get up the nerve to actually kiss her for real when we reached her house. I wanted to kiss her the second I saw her at the theater, but this was my last chance on this date to kiss her.

We walked up the drive and Prudence was starting the awkward, "I had a nice time."

I smiled and nodded as we reached the door, "Yeah, It was fun. Sorry the movie scared you." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Prudence shrugged.

"Eh, I'll get over it." She said stepping closer. It was almost unnoticeable, only I noticed it.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You will?" I asked her. Prudence shrugged and squeezed my hand before she let go. "Just don't get any nightmares. Then you're dad won't let me take you to the movies anymore." I chuckled nervously and Prudence smiled. This is my chance. Right now. I need to kiss her now. What was a better time? I leaned down just a little to see what she'd do, but it ended up being awkward and strange. Prudence raised her eyebrows at me and I took a breath before just going in for it. It was incredibly sloppy and I missed half her mouth, but I still kissed her all the same. I also didn't get the reaction I was hoping for.

What I was hoping for was, "Oh I won't have nightmares anymore." And then a sigh before she went inside.

What I got was a laugh and a kiss on the cheek in return before; "I'll see you tomorrow Dhaners." And then she walked inside, leaving me on the front step, a tad disappointed.

"Goodnight, Prudy..." I mumbled to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair and started to walk toward home. When I got there Dad and Vera was sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.

Dad and I had always been night owls, and never seemed to be able to go to sleep until really late at night, and then Vera came along and joined us. I was wide awake, but I wasn't sure if it was the coffee I'd just had with Prudence of the fact that I could never sleep.

"How'd your date go?" Dad asked taking a bite of the cookies and cream ice cream Vera liked to eat.

"Does Mum know you let Vera eat ice cream this late?" I asked ruffling her hair. She giggled and smiled at me.

"She don't have to know." Dad said shrugging, "What movie did you see?"

"Is there anymore?" I asked looking in the freezer and getting out the ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and ate out of the carton at the table next to Vera.

"How was Prudence?" Dad asked scooping himself some more ice cream.

"You want some more, Vera?" I asked giving her more as she scooted her bowl over.

"Did you kiss her?" Dad asked finally. I looked at him in slight shock and Vera giggled. Dad looked confused, "Well you didn't answer my other questions." He shrugged.

I sighed and looked at my ice cream, "Fine; Toolbox Murders; she's fine, a bit scared because of the movie, but hey, she's a girl; and...sort of..." I blushed and Dad frowned.

"Sort of?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"Well I tried, but it was awkward and I sort of...missed and she laughed and said she'd see me tomorrow before she walked inside her house." I shrugged, feeling stupid. Dad laughed and I rolled my eyes. "You're no help." I stood up, no longer wanting ice cream.

"Awe Dhani, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Dad said laughing, "It was your first date! You tried right? So she knows you like her. As her to go to the fair with you tomorrow and kiss her on the ferris wheel or something cliche like that." I only looked at him and he shook his head.

"Dhani?" Vera asked eating my ice cream for me, "Are you and Prudy going to get married?" I smiled a little and Dad smirked.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, Vee." I said rolling my eyes. Vera sighed and climbed down from her chair. She walked over to me and I picked her up.

"Do you wanna marry Prudy?" She asked. She was pinning me in a corner.

I sighed, "Well I certainly like her." I said scrunching my nose. "You wanna sleep in the music room with me? I'm gonna watch a movie."

Vera thought for a second, "Can we watch the Aristocats?" She asked hopefully. I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe!" I said as I carried her to the music room. I turned on the tv and popped in the movie before I laid down on the couch with Vera. I didn't even make it to the middle of the movie before I fell asleep. I don't know how long Vera lasted.

When I woke up the next morning, Vera was asleep and the TV screen was blue. It was Sunday, and I had nothing to do so I went back to sleep until people showed up. I knew they would. They always did.


	6. Chapter 6: Dave

The long and winding road

Ivy's POV

I woke up to a little child biting my hand, and another holding picture.

"MOMMY," Jeremy said, "I tried to use Daddy's camera, but it wouldn't work! So, I drew a flower for you instead!" He said shoving the picture about .04 inches in front of my face. I saw his "Emotion Monster", it was a light purple.

My twins have "Emotion Monsters" that show what they're feeling inside. And I can see them... at all times... it gets quite annoying.

And that left my hand being bitten.

"Maggie let go of my hand. We can get you some food!" I said. Her "monster" turned a bright green, and pulled Jeremy's out the door as Maggie jumped up and did the same as her "monster".

"Come on, Jer-bear!" She shouted. Jeremy was about 2 inches taller than Maggie, but Maggie said he always cheated. She was still able to drag him around all the same though. I got up, and walked down the hall.

"Morning family," I said as I waved to the 3 eating cereal, and reading. All of them. Reading. They all let out a silent wave but never took their eyes off their reading material.

"Mom? Can we have French Toast?" Jeremy asked.

"NO! I want eggs and bacon!" Maggie cheered. I frowned. Sometimes their minds connected, but others, you could just forget about it!

"Ok, how about I make you some of both!" I said. The kids cheered.

"Here, here." Parkin said. That was supposed to be information on the fact he wanted some too. I sighed.

"Why don't you come "Here, here." and help me then?" I said, more as an order than a suggestion.

"YOU JUST GOT SERVED!" Bridget said. She stood up, and carried her bowl to the sink.

"Alright, where's everybody headed today?" Ringo asked.

"Well, wherever the twins are I most likely will be there also." I sighed.

"I'm going to the Fair with Layla, and then home!" Parkin said.

"I'm going to get drunk, do some crazy things, and get fired from my job!" Bridget said sarcastically.

"So, your going to work, acting like a respectable citizen, and then straight home?" He asked.

"Well, that and I'm going to jail too!" She said. Ringo chuckled, and rolled his eyes at his overly sarcastic family.

"Have fun, don't die, and please, don't run off with the carneys this time!" He said looking mostly at Parkin.

"Gee dad, I do one thing wrong!" Parkin said walking down the hall towards the door. I sighed.

"What ever is my husband going to do today?" I asked putting a hand on his.

"Well, I'm gonna go out, and I'm gonna find a nice tie. Then I'm gonna come home, and get ready for this weird meeting that's going on between the four of us, and George Martin." He said. He kissed my cheek, and smiled.

"Boy, our kids are busy all of a sudden! Parkin said something about getting a job himself!" I said. I gasped suddenly. "I'm OLD!" I said. I plopped my head down on the table in front of me.

"Mommy? Are you dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course she is!" Ringo said, "Mummy dies periodically!" Ringo said. I heard him chuckle.

"No, mommy's not dead!" I said sitting up. Maggie shrieked.

"ZOMBIE!" She ran down the hall, and into the library.

"Why did you let them watch that movie?" Ringo asked.

"It said PG!" I argued. I stood up to do finish the food. "Who's hungry?!" I called.

"We're not hungry!" Jeremy said peeking out of the library.

"You'd think I'd learn!" I said putting the breakfast in a tupperware container. They'll want lunch later, why not just make them eat what I've already fixed. I put the container in the fridge and turned around to say goodbye to Ringo, but he was already gone. I sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Mom! Are you calling Joj, and TeeDee?" Maggie asked. TeeDee was Teddy, and Joj was Maggie's British version of George.

"Yes. I'm calling to see if I can hang out with TeeDee tonight at the fair!" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause TeeDee is my sister, just like how Bridget is your sister, but more like Jeremy, how you're the same age!" I said. She nodded, and walks into the other room.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

"Hi, give the phone to Teddy." I stated. There was bit of shuffling, and finally after what seemed like 10 minutes there was a "hello"

"You going to the fair today?" I asked.

"No, I have to watch Vera." She groaned, "and I don't have a date!"

"Maybe we can hand our munchkins off to someone to watch, and we could go together!" I said.

"WOAH! Revolutionary idea!" She said.

"Mummy," I heard over the phone, "Can we go to Beth-Beth's house?" It was Vera.

"And I know just who'll watch them free of charge!" She smiled.

"Cool! I'll pick you up at 8?" I asked. She chuckled, and hung up the phone. I sighed. I put the phone back on the wall, and turned around to see Jeremy and Maggie.

"Mum, we've been thinking." Jeremy said, "We think we should go to the fair with you." He said.

"No," I said smiling, "This is some much needed Mommy time, ok?" I asked. Jeremy furrowed his brow and looked at me bewildered.

"Wait! You're allowed to just go off, and have fun- without US!?" He shouted.

"Yeah, and in not too long you're gonna go someplace with Vera!" I said. They both groaned.

"Vera only talks about Ice Cream!" Maggie complained.

"Or polka dots!" Jeremy said.

"OR POLKA DOT ICE CREAM!" Maggie shouted exacerbated. I blinked a few times.

"Maybe you guys just don't like them enough!" I argued.

"Mommy! You know we have our fair share of polka dot socks, but we don't wear them EVERY day!" Maggie said following me as I walked down the hall to the stairs.

"And we do like ice cream! Just not as something to talk about!" Jeremy sighed. He too followed us.

"Ok, well you're going somewhere fun!" I said. They all suddenly got excited.

"THE FAIR!?" They both yelled. The "Monsters" turned blue, and began jumping up and down.

"Ok, I don't know, but you need to calm down!" I said, "Or at least calm your Monsters!" I chucked. The day went on "normally", and soon came 8. I packed up the kids, and we got in the car. We drove to Kinfauns, and out came Teddy, and Vera.

"Here come the polka dots," Maggie said. I chuckled, as they got in the car.

"So, where are we taking the kids?" I asked.

"The Sutcliffe's place," Teddy said, "And don't worry! They said they'd do it!" She said hitting my arm I shrugged.

"Whatever!" I said as I pulled out their driveway. The next thing I heard was both of my children sighing, and Vera talking.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT MY DADDY BOUGHT ME!" She shouted.

"Polka dot ice cream?" Jeremy asked.

"YES! HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" She yelled. They were bored. I could tell.

"Hey, guess what!" I said trying to cheer them up, "We're going to see Beth-Beth!" I said. Vera screamed. Literally screamed. While my kids looked at each other. They both shrugged. I looked over at Teddy. She shrugged.

"I've been trying to get her to stop that." She said, "But it's difficult when George laughs every time she does it." Teddy rolled her eyes. We pulled in the driveway, and we got the kids out of the car. Maggie and Jeremy stood together as I rang the doorbell. As soon as the door opened Vera ran in telling Beth's name. The other two were still cautious about going in.

"Come in!" Stu said, "Beth is in the living room, and Astrid is in the photography room." He said.

"Photography?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, you can go in there if you want!" Stu said. Jeremy looked at Maggie and smiled.

"Bye!" He said to us, and ran inside. I chuckled, and looked at Maggie.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What do you like doing?" He asked stooping down to her.

"I like to read..." she said quietly.

"BRILLIANT! We have a study with all the books you could ever read!" He said. Maggie's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" She asked, "Can I go?" I nodded, and she ran off.

"Alright, let's go!" Teddy yelled ripping the keys from my hand, and running to the car. I sighed and got in the car.

"TO-" Teddy and I shouted, "THE FAIR!"

PARKIN'S POV

I was walking up to the Clapton's house, and I felt quite over dressed. I was wearing a button down shirt, and tie. I haven't really been out on a date before so I didn't know how to dress. As Layla opened the door I saw her in Jeans, and a tee shirt.

"Wow... I am over dressed." I said, "But don't blame me! Bridget is to blame for this!" I said, "Curse you, Bridget!" I said shaking my fist at the air, "Any way, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, and took my hand.

"Oh!" I said, "Ok," I gripped her hand, and we walked down the road. We soon made it to the Fair, and there were all kinds of people running around. It was rather dizzying.

"So," I started taking off my tie, "What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Well the tilt-a-whirl sounds fun!" She said. I nodded slowly, and she pulled me over to the line. "Ok, just remember, keep your head back, and food down!" She said. I nodded.

"Wait what?" I asked right as the ride started. Layla had a good time, so that went well.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I wanna ride that!" I pointed to the rollercoaster in front of us.

"That?" She asked. She swallowed hard, "You sure?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely!" I said, "Come on," I pulled her slowly, "You'll be fine!" I said. She reluctantly came with me on the ride "The Screaming Falcon". Half way through she burried her face in my shirt. I chuckled, and put an arm around her.

"You alright!?" I shouted over the wind. She shook her head, and stayed there the rest of the ride.

"Well, I'm never riding that again." She said, "Now let's ride something easy on the stomach!" She chuckled.

"How about the Merry-Go-Round?" I asked. She nodded, and chuckled. We got on the ride, and picked out our horses. She got on a white horse with flowers all over it, and I got on a black Roman soldier looking horse. The ride started, and we chucked.

"My horse's name is Dave!" Layla said.

"Mine is Steve..." I said. The ride soon stopped, and we walked around.

"Hey," a man in a booth said, "You! You wanna win something for your lovely lady?" He asked, "Only £3 per 4 throws!" He said.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good shot!" I answered. The man continued to heckle me.

"Oh, so you're not a real man?" He asked. I turned around.

"No, I don't need to show off my wimpyness in front of those more so than I." I said. Layla chuckled, and took my hand.

"Come on," she said,"Lets go get some horribly unhealthy food!" She laughed. I smiled, and we walked over to a vendor that sold hot dogs, and chips. (Real chips, not fries)

"Layla, what do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I want a hotdog, and some crisps!" She said.

"Ok, we'll take a CornDog, a HotDog, and two bags of chips." I said to the waitress. I looked over to the other end of the tent. There was a sign there that said Tasha's Tasty Tarts, and I looked up to see what this place was. Edlewiess.

"Edlewiess? Like the flower?" I asked the girl.

"No, it's pronounced Eatl-wee-is." She said, "By the way, I'm Jillian." She smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm Parkin, this is Layla!" I said.

"Alright, Corndog, hot dog, and chips!" She handed us fries.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I asked for chips," I said.

"That what those are, mate." She said confused.

"No, I'm sorry, I meant crisps!" I frowned. I looked at Layla. "Mum calls them chips."

"Oh!" She nodded. We went on through the date riding things the other didn't want to ride, and soon it was time to go home.

"I had a nice time," Layla said stepping up on her porch, "I'd really like to do it again sometime." She said. I watched her mouth move. It moved in the weirdet way ever. I liked it.

"Yeah," I said, "Do you have a particular time you're thinking of?" I asked.

"Next Friday?" She asked.

"Oh! I can't, I've got job interviews," I said, "Sorry, how about I'll call you when I get a job, and we can celebrate, Yeah?"

"Ok, I guess," she said, "Well," she stepped forward.

"Well," I also stepped forward. We leaned forward, our lips centimters away, when her brother opened the door.

"Oh, Layla, come on inside." He said, "Sorry for the interruption, but I heard something about being a model,and dad wants to talk to you." He walked away from the door.

"So, goodnight," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7: Steve

Teddy's POV-

I got home from the fair and everything was completely quiet. It was late sure, but usually the only one in bed besides myself was Lily around this time. I looked in the kitchen for Dhain, George, and Vera, but I didn't find them. I looked everywhere! But nope, they weren't up. I went to Dhani and Lily's room and opened the door. Lily was up with her lamp on by her bed reading a text book. Dhani however was passed out asleep.

"Long day?" I whispered. Lily looked over at her brother and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess," She said shrugging, "He's been locked in the music room since after dinner." Lily went back to reading, and I was about to ask who was in the music room when I heard the guitar playing from down the hall. I went in and leaned against the door frame as George sat at all the equipment listening to what he'd just played. He stopped it as soon as he started to sing and I frowned. I looked over and saw Vera passed out on the couch. She had a blanket thrown over her and she was sprawled out. Finally George looked up and smiled at me. He stood up and I walked up to him.

"When'd you get home?" He asked as I put my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and shrugged.

"Few minutes ago." I said before he kissed me quickly. "How did you manage to have Dhani _and_ Vera sound asleep before midnight?" George chuckled and shrugged.

"Dhani did it." He said, "He went to pick her up from Stu's and they didn't make it back until after dinner. Both of them were exhausted, and Dhani went to bed while Vera came up here to sit with me." I nodded and wondered where Dhani took Vera to wipe her out so much. George suddenly yawned and I grinned.

"See, you're sleepy too!" I giggled, "C'mon." I pulled on his hand and started to leave the music room, only George stopped. I frowned and he walked over to Vera and he picked her up. She cuddled into his shoulder as he took her to her room. I went on to bed, and when George got in bed he wrapped his arms around me.

In the morning, I was making breakfast, while not feeling so hot. Dhani and Lilly were eating breakfast, while dreading having to go back to school. But there was a glimmering hope shining in the tunnel, for school was out on Friday!

"Morning!" George's booming voice sounded as he walked into the room. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek before I handed him a plate of breakfast. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." I said kissing him back.

"Mum, can I go out tomorrow night with Pru?" Dhani asked standing up from his chair. He had his school books in his hands and he looked ready to leave. I looked at him and thought about saying yes, but his book in his hands reminded me.

"Nope." I said kissing his cheek, "Have a good day at school." He scowled and his shoulders slumped.

"Why not? We came back on time Saturday night!" Dhani protested. George laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder. Dhani looked at him seriously, and I wondered if he would go ahead and tell Dhani he could go out tomorrow night anyway.

"It doesn't matter why. Your Mum said no." He said raising his eyebrows. I smiled and took Dhani's breakfast plate off the table and handed it to him.

"Put that where it belongs." I said as Vera walked in carrying her baby blanket with her. She walked over to George and he lifted her up in his arms. "And you can't go out tomorrow night because tomorrow night is a school night." I kissed his cheek again and shoved him out the door after he'd put his plate in the sink.

Lily stood up from the table and put her plate in the sink, "Bye Mum." She said pecking my cheek, "Bye Daddy. Vera." She kissed each of their cheeks and ran after Dhani. Vera giggled at her and closed her eyes sleepily as she rested her head on George's shoulder. She was most definitely his little girl. He kissed the top of her head and walked over to the table to eat.

"You feeling alright, Teddy?" He asked as he started to eat his breakfast. How did he always know? I shrugged and poured myself some coffee.

"Why?" I asked taking a sip. "Do I look sick?" George shrugged and Vera sat up.

"I don't think you so, Mummy." She said yawning. I smiled at her as George gave her his toast.

"Well I do." George said scrunching his nose at her, "You feel OK?" I shrugged again and leaned against the counter.

"I'm a bit tired, but I was out late last night. And my stomach is cramping a bit, but I ate a lot of junk food yesterday." I said as George got up. He put Vera down and she ran out of the room to watch TV.

"So it's all expected?" He asked putting his arms around my waist. I nodded and he kissed me before he seemed to realize the time. He groaned, "I have to go meet the lads. Take it easy today, will ya?" I nodded and waved to him as he grabbed his jacket and left.

For the rest of the day I felt worse and worse. When Lily and Dhani got home, I was so nauseous I had to convince them to make dinner. When George got home, I was lying on the couch feeling miserable. This lasted for a few days until George decided he was going to try and diagnose me.

"Maybe you've got the flu?" He asked. I scrunched my nose as I curled up under our covers. My stomach was cramping up big time.

"In the middle of May?" I asked. George threw one of his ties over his shoulder. I wasn't really sure what he was looking for.

"Alright, then you're getting close to your...ya know..." George blushed and went back to what he was doing. I laughed and shook my head. Come to think of it, I hadn't had that in a while. I'd actually missed when I was supposed to have it. George found what he was looking for and walked over to me. He put his tie around his neck and leaned down so I could tie it for him.

"We've been married for 17 years more or less and you still don't know how to tie your own tie?" I asked kissing his cheek. He laughed and pecked my lips.

"But then it'd put you out of a job!" He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Who would cook for you?" I giggled, "And clean up after you hmm?" George laughed again and shrugged. He headed for the bedroom door.

"I dunno," He said stopping suddenly, "But if you don't have the flu and it's not your time of the month, then the only other thing i can think of is that you're pregnant." I literally laughed at him. He rolled his eyes as he finally left the room. He was rather busy these days.

Pregnant? I was not pregnant. I was finished with the childbearing around here. I was not pregnant. I refused to believe it. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. What if I was? George and I had finally gotten out of chasing around kids with full diapers. Could I really be pregnant? I pulled open a drawer in the bathroom and dug around until I found the pregnancy tests. I took one right then and there, only I was too distracted suddenly to see the result when it showed up.

"Mum! Do you know where my History book is?" Lily yelled from down the hall. I left the bathroom and went to her doorway, where she'd torn up her bedroom looking for her lost school book.

"Did you look downstairs?" I asked looking around her room to help her. She looked up from looking under her bed and seemed surprised.

"Whoa, Mum are you OK?" She asked walking up to me, "You're all pale, and you look about ready to collapse." I sighed and leaned against her doorframe.

"I have been a bit nauseous recently." I said smiling gently, "And tired. I just got up and I already want to go back to bed." Lily sighed and shrugged.

"Why don't you?" She asked finding her History door lying on the shelf. She rolled her eyes at herself and stuffed it in her back pack.

"Vera." I responded turning around.

"Mummy!" Vera ran in and wrapped her arms around my legs, "Dhani yelled at me!" I frowned at her and she sniffled.

"Why?"

"I was looking at his records in the music room and he got all mad at me for no reason! I wasn't even touching them!" Vera said stomping her foot. Lily laughed and lifted her up.

"Vera, Mummy doesn't feel well." She said taking her down the hall. I walked downstairs and made some breakfast for the kids before I collapsed on the couch. I was exhausted and it wasn't even 7:00 a.m. yet.

Once Lily and Dhani had gone off to school, Vera was sitting on the floor coloring while I was half asleep on the couch.

"Mummy?" Vera asked suddenly, "I know you don't feel good, but you said we'd go and see Aunt Ivy and Maggie and Jeremy today." Vera sounded so worried. I sat up and nodded.

"I did." I said getting up, "We can still go. Maybe Aunt Ivy can tell me what's wrong with me. Go and get your jacket while I go and change clothes, OK?" Vera nodded and I walked upstairs. I changed clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I turned on the water and started to brush my teeth when the test I'd taken caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at it.

I heard the front door shut and I heard Vera squeal with happiness. George had come back for some reason. "Teddy! Teddy where are ya?" He yelled. I heard him coming upstairs, but I couldn't move. He come into the bathroom and smiled when he saw me, "Hey listen, I wanna talk to ya..." He trailed off when he saw my face, "What's that?" He nodded to the test in my hand. I looked at him finally.

"It's positive." I said, not really sure how to feel about this. George frowned and walked up.

"What's positive?" He took it out of my hand and a broad grin spread across his face. "It positive! Teddy!" He yelled. I was suddenly lifted up off the ground and spun around in a circle, "Teddy we're gonna have another baby!" He kissed me and I laughed at him. He always liked kids, especially the ones that belonged to him.

"I know!" I said giggling.

"But then that explains why you've felt so crummy." He said smiling, "And it's nothing to worry about now! And we're gonna have another baby! Four kids! Wow that's a lot. We might have to move again..."

"George!" I hollered laughing at him, "Slow down some, Ok? It's not even born yet." He nodded and grinned again.

"We're gonna have-"

"Another baby! I know!" I laughed some more and he kissed me again. Vera ran in suddenly.

"Mummy, can we go to Aunt Ivy's house now?" She had her shoes and jacket on, ready to go. I nodded and threw the test in the trash before I grabbed her hand.

"Yep, tell Daddy bye." I said grabbing my jacket. Vera ran up to George and he lifted her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Bye Daddy." She whispered. I suddenly remembered George wanted to talk to me and I stopped.

"Oh, hey what did you want to talk about?" I asked picking up Vera. George waved his hand at me and shook his head.

"We'll talk about it later." He said flashing a grin. I nodded and I took Vera over to Ivy's. Obviously, I told her about the baby, and she freaked out on me. She usually did. She thought it was fantastic of course, but I had to make her swear not to tell anyone. Which was difficult for her. She talked...a lot...

I wondered again what George wanted to talk about. He seemed happy about whatever it was when he got home, so it had to be something good, but then when Vera and I were leaving, he didn't look all that thrilled to me anymore. I guess I just had to wait.


End file.
